Revelations
by SilverOsprey
Summary: Life is a road of infinite choices and paths, but only some can set you on an entirely new road. When Koenma finally comes to such a crossroads, he is finally forced to choose between the life he led and the past he ran from to make a future all his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 

**Revelations**

_Chapter I: The End of the Dark Tournament_

As he watched the last of Urameshi's spirit energy fade, Sakyo's expression turned from impassive to smug. He had paid, and Toguro had delivered. He watched as the boy staggered backward, but didn't fall. _It won't be long now_ he thought, as he turned his attention to his own champion, expecting the large energy ball to disappear any moment. But the blast of Yusuke's spirit gun stubbornly stayed put, and, as Sakyo soon realized, wasn't going anywhere.

Peering closer, the crime lord saw with a stab of shock that Toguro was actually_ straining_ to hold the ball in place. Muscles bulging in his arms and neck, feet struggling for purchase in the ground, Toguro was barely keeping the giant energy blast in check, and was losing that battle even as Sakyo watched. There was a sudden, shuddering crack – Toguro had lost his grip. Sakyo watched helpless, horrified, as everything he had worked and planned so diligently for began to unravel. Yusuke's spirit gun slowly inched forward, grinding up Toguro's demonic skin, before fully enveloping him.

It was over in an instant – the single second for fate to decide if all his work was to come to naught – Sakyo had made the ultimate gamble, and he had lost. Now all he could do was pick up the pieces.

* * *

Kurama could barely see for the dust in his face and the lingering flash of light in his eyes. One moment Toguro had been holding the great ball of Yusuke's spirit gun in his arms, and the next he had been enveloped in its explosion. The dust was clearing – he could see – a sharp gasp from Hiei brought him out of his reverie.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to his sharp-eyed friend.

No reply. Turning back, Kurama realized with a start that he could no longer see Yusuke _or_ Toguro. For a moment he was staring wildly into the clearing dust, before his attention was drawn to the ground. _Oh, no…_ Yusuke and a human-looking Toguro had both collapsed on the ground.

"Amazing!" Koto sounded unusually breathless. "I've never seen anything like it! Both team captains down after blasting each other with all they had! I wish all the fans of the tournament could have seen this! Juri! Start the count!"

The apparition in question nodded and wobbled over to where the two combatants lay. She made a face – in the sunlight Toguro was a pasty white and seemed more inhuman than ever. It was obvious he was dead. "Uh…alright. Umm, I'll start the count…"

"One, two, three…"

_Come on, Yusuke, get up! You've got to get up!_ Kurama suddenly realized he was shaking.

"Four, five…"

_Damn it, I _knew_ I should have taken this match…I _knew!_ Yusuke, you better get up, or I'm going to kill you myself…_

"Six, seven, eight…"

Kuwabara was not dead, although all he could see was darkness. He could still hear. Right now, numbers were dancing through his mind, mocking his helplessness._Damn you, Urameshi…don't you dare screw this up; not after everything we've been through; not after Genkai…_

"Nine, ten."

_Yusuke, what have you done?_ Koenma's fist clenched convulsively, hidden in the folds of his long red cloak.

"Well…" Juri sounded as confused and stunned as all the apparitions in the stands felt. "Seeing as Toguro is dead, and Yusuke didn't get up within the allotted ten seconds, there… _is… _no winner."

"And with this match ending in a draw," Koto's voice broke into the silence, "the teams stay at a 2-to-1 score, Urameshi leading…but because a team needs at least _three_ successful completions to win the Dark Tournament…there _is_ no winner to this year's Dark Tournament."

Pandemonium ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"_And with this match ending in a draw," Koto's voice broke into the silence, "the teams stay at a 2-to-1 score, Urameshi leading…but because a team needs at least three successful completions to win the Dark Tournament…there is no winner to this year's Dark Tournament."_

_Pandemonium ensued._

Chapter II: The Alternates

"WHAT!" Kuwabara's voice cut through those of the disgruntled fans. "What do you mean, there's no winner! Look at the scoreboard! We've got two wins, and they've only got one – and while I may not be that good at math, I still know that means we've done better then they have!"

Shizuru didn't know what was more surprising, Kazuma being _alive_ or Kazuma shouting at the referee as if he hadn't just survived a near-death experience. Glancing over at Botan and Keiko, both of whom were floored with the shock, she decided it was the former. "That's my baby brother. Just doesn't know how to do the accepted thing…" She took a deep drag on her cigarette, trying to dispel her raging emotions. 

Botan seemed to have snapped out of her shock. "He's, he's _alive_. But how?"

Shizuru laughed. "Damned if I know how that brain of his works, honey. But look, I think he's going to rant again…" Botan threw a scandalized look at the other girl, but seemed to understand that this was Shizuru's way of coping with the shock. Looking back into the ring, Botan saw that Kuwabara had walked over to the unconscious Yusuke, and _was_ going to rant again.

"URAMESHI! Damn it, wake up!" He started slapping the other boy's face. "Do you have any idea what you've done! Damn it; get up so I can pummel your face in!" 

"Mmmm…you try that, monkey boy…oooh! Hello Keiko, want some purple monkey bananas?"

"Hey, pay attention! I'm not done with you!" A crafty smile appeared on the red-heads face. "Urameshi - Keiko's on fire!" 

"WHAT? Where? Keiko, Keiko! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Yusuke shot up, suddenly wide awake, eyes wild.

Even though the situation was so desperate, Kurama couldn't help rolling his eyes at the scene. "Well, now we all know where _his_ true motivation lies…" 

"Hn. That doesn't matter, because I'm going to kill him now." Hiei suited action to word and sprang up onto the remains of the arena. "Urameshi, against my better judgment, I trusted you to win. Seeing as you didn't, you're going to die now." 

With a sudden gesture, Hiei's blade was at Yusuke's throat, only to be stopped by Kuwabara's own spirit sword. "No you don't! I've got to beat him into a pulp, first." 

Kurama hurried forward, trying to prevent Hiei and Kuwabara from killing either Yusuke or each other. "Now, I really think we have more pressing matters to attend to…"

"_Kuwabara?_ You're…alive?" It was this question, spoken so hesitantly, that finally enabled both would-be spirit detective destroyers to regain control over themselves. 

"What the…of course I'm alive! No slimy bad guy could kill me! (Especially when I have to look good for my beloved Yukina…)"

"Hn. You're too stupid for me to waste my time killing you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean! Oh, don't you turn your back on me, you little shrimp!"

"This is impressive. You've actually become more annoying than Kuwabara."

"Oh I'm gonna…"

"Please, please!" Kurama stepped between Yusuke and Hiei. "We need to focus. The Tournament, remember? Although you defeated Toguro, Yusuke, because you didn't stay standing for the final 10 seconds, your match was declared null and void. No winner has been declared…" 

"We still haven't won? But how? The score-"

"ARGH! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" Koto's snarling voice broke through over the loudspeaker.

"Okay, okay, jeez…"

* * *

Sakyo grimaced. As much as he had been enjoying the other team's antics, it was high time to resolve the issue at hand. He had been watching the other team's owner for some time now. Koenma seemed strangely subdued compared to even Kurama's suppressed emotions.

"Now Juri," Sakyo spoke in conciliatory tones, "surely there's some way to properly rectify the situation? What does the rulebook say about undetermined winners and alternates?"

"Oh, right…" Sheepishly the girl in question began to flip through the large rule book that had suddenly appeared, supported by her tail. "Ummm, let me see…unresolved due to dual deaths…unresolved due to single death…unresolved due to incapacitation…unresolved due to previous arrangements…ahah! Unresolved; to be determined by alternates! Well, it says here that should the Tournament still be unresolved after all of the original fighters still capable of doing so have competed once, then the final, winner-takes-all battle must be determined by a clash between alternates. All previous wins or transactions that could have affected the outcome are declared null and void. So, Sakyo and Lord Koenma…have to fight?" 

Sakyo nodded, more to himself than to Juri's perceived question. _So, it seems fate would leave my work in my own hands. Good, good. Maybe I can still succeed after all._ A slow, viscous smile curved about his lips.

* * *

Koenma had been in a daze since the Koto's first unexpected call, but Juri's final one had been a rude awakening. 

"What the…you mean we have to leave everything up to him!" said Yusuke, pointing rudely at Koenma. "But I defeat Toguro! That's got to count for something, right?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't. The rulebook states-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard what the damn thing says. My God," Yusuke said, turning back to the rest of his team, "I can't believe this."

"Yeah, what can we do? I mean, Koenma even said that if he had to fight he would forfeit…" Kuwabara.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing we _can_ do."

"Hmph, I wouldn't be so sure of that" said Hiei, jumping back to Koenma, the rest of team Urameshi quickly following. "I'm going to make this simple," Hiei had drawn his sword again and was pointing it at Koenma, "you are going to fight, and you are going to win, if you don't want to die here and now."

"Now Hiei, I really don't think that's the proper approach…"

"No, I like it! We've come too far to lose now just because the toddler is a complete wimp." 

Koenma seemed strangely nervous. "Nnn, Yusuke, have you forgotten: 'I bruise easily. I don't fight?' I _can't fight him!_" 

The rest of team Urameshi was taken aback; Koenma's final words had actually sounded desperate. Kuwabara snorted in disgust. "I never knew you were such a coward."

Koenma stiffened, but said nothing; there was no way to respond to such a statement. Unfortunately, Hiei took Koenma's silence as confirmation of Kuwabara's accusation. Disgust flashed across his features as he swiftly sheathed his sword and turned away. "Hn. I don't obey cowards. You! Announcer! I will fight anyone you wish instead of this coward."

"But, but the rules say-" Hiei gripped his sword. "Ah! Well, I mean-"

"Juri," Koto broke in, "you can't go changing the rules! The rules are sacred! (Fire burned in her eyes) "If you wish to continue to compete, your alternate _must be_ the next contestant."

Hiei made as if to show Koto just _what_ he thought of her beloved rules, but was stopped by Yusuke's restraining hand. "We got through this entire tournament without cheating; we won't start now. Besides, _she_ wouldn't like it." It was a tense moment before Hiei nodded, backing down. "And as for _you_," he snarled, whirling on Koenma, "you _will_ fight – for her. I don't care whether we win anymore; but you are not going to taint her memory by refusing to fight when you are her _replacement_. You won't have to worry about Sakyo if you do; you'll be dead first."

Koenma closed his eyes; Yusuke was deadly serious. "You were not the first person to care about Genkai, Yusuke. But I don't think that you truly understand the situation. I _can not_ fight." 

Kurama interrupted before Yusuke could say anything rash. Ever the mediator, he said, "While that may be so, we all owe it to Genkai to see this through to the end. Come what may, it must be finished. And now, that responsibility falls to you. I am not Hiei or Kuwabara," he added, watching the Reikai prince intently, "I do not believe that you are totally without honor."

Koenma's fist clenched unconsciously and his mouth worked viscously at his pacifier. _They still do not understand…_

"As much as I would like to wait all day, some of us do have pressing matters to attend to." Sakyo's arrogant drawl broke through his thoughts. "Will you forfeit or fight? I don't have all day."

Closing his eyes tightly, Koenma nodded once, sharply, and took a step towards the ring.

"Good, good." Sakyo walked forward as well, taking off his suit coat, and rolling up his shirt sleeves. _So, it seems I am to decide my own fate after all._

_Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei – I do this for you. _Koenma turned to watch Sakyo – he appeared even stronger and more fit than before. Sakyo flexed his muscles reflectively, and Koenma suddenly realized that Sakyo would show no mercy; his opponent would enjoy the prospect of humiliating and destroying the demigod. _Oh, Lord help me. How can I even survive when I am forbidden to fight back?_

"And let the final match BEGIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei – I do this for youKoenma _turned to watch Sakyo – he appeared even stronger and more fit than before. Sakyo flexed his muscles reflectively, and Koenma suddenly realized that Sakyo would show no mercy; his opponent would enjoy the prospect of humiliating and destroying the demigod._ Oh, Lord help me. How can I even survive when I am forbidden to fight back?

"_And let the final match BEGIN!"_

Chapter III: The Last Battle

The battle had begun, but neither opponent stirred. They were sizing each other up; gauging relative strengths and weaknesses. It was the calm before the storm; a moment of silence when members of the audience could do the same. Botan's fingers were clutching at her clothes nervously, and worry shown in the rose-colored eyes. Keiko, glancing to her other side, saw that even Shizuru was taking shorter, faster drags on her cigarette._ They're both so nervous…I hope that Koenma will be okay._

Yusuke too was closely watching the pair at the center of the ring. His eyes flicked to the scoreboard, the ring, and back again. "Wait…I don't get it. Why is Sakyo so eager to continue fighting? It's not like it would do anything for him if he wins. He'd only have 2 wins."

"No, Yusuke." Kurama replied. "This battle is special – its outcome will decide who wins the tournament. If Sakyo wins, then Team Toguro wins; even if it would mean that they only won two rounds."

"We're doomed" Yusuke moaned softly.

"There's no need to be…_to_…pessimistic, right?" Kuwabara said, peering nervously at the arena.

"I hope not" said Kurama, sighing.

* * *

Sakyo was staring contemptuously at Koenma. "Aren't you going to remove that…_thing_?" he asked, gesturing loosely towards Koenma's pacifier.

"Heh. Not likely. I'm rather – _attached – _to it." Annoyance flashed across Sakyo's features before he could restrain himself. _Wonderful. Smart thinking, Koenma. When in doubt, piss off the guy who wants to kill you._

"Fine then" said Sakyo as he suddenly sprung towards Koenma. _Oh, I think I just hit a nerve._

Whatever Koenma had been expecting, it hadn't been Sakyo being quite so fast. It was only his naturally heightened senses that allowed Koenma to dodge the first forward punch. _That punch was stronger than I thought it would be. I won't be able to take many hits like that_ he thought sourly, as a slight wind from the force of the punch passed his face. _I'll just have to keep dodging, and hope that he runs out of energy first._

Ten minutes of this unfortunate strategy, and Yusuke was completely fed up. "What the hell, Koenma?! Stop dancing around and fight back, damn it!" Yusuke growled as Sakyo's fist crashed into the ground and then, using his forward momentum, Sakyo brought his leg up and made to land a solid kick to Koenma's head. "Stop being such a wuss! KOENMA!"

Unluckily for Team Urameshi, Yusuke's shouting had distracted Koenma just enough so that Sakyo was able to land a solid kick to the Prince's head. Koenma shot forward, behind Sakyo, back towards the middle of the arena, before landing heavily on the ground. Yusuke stared at the fallen Prince with horror; but it was Hiei who, whirling on the Spirit Detective, put voice to the unspoken thought: "You fool! What have you done?"

* * *

"Argh! Get up, Koenma! You can take him, sir!" Botan's emotions were running high, suppressing her natural reluctance to order around her boss.

"Don't encourage him, honey," said Shizuru, sighing, "he doesn't have a chance at winning."

"What do you mean?" asked Keiko, interrupting Botan's spluttering.

"I mean that Koenma's been barely dodging those attacks. Sakyo's faster, stronger, and has far more spirit energy. It's odd, actually, but I can't sense _any_ spirit energy coming from Koenma."

"_No spirit energy?_ But how is that possible? I thought Lord Koenma was a spirit being. Wouldn't that mean he _has_ to have spirit energy?" asked Keiko, confused. Puu cheeped softly in agreement, and Keiko clutched the spirit beast closer to her.

"Not necessarily," replied Botan. "But I've never noticed a complete lack of spirit energy in Lord Koenma."

Yukina, who had until now been silent, responded to that. "I, I don't think that it's that he _doesn't _have spirit energy. It's…_there_; and yet just…_not_. It's like Lord Koenma has been suppressing his spirit energy."

"Suppressing his _energy?_ But why would he want to do that?" With more questions than answers, the four girls turned back to the arena.

* * *

Koenma was struggling to his feet, inciting many gasps from the audience. But Sakyo wasn't paying attention. Instead, the billionaire was studying something in his hand. He clenched his fingers around the object, and looked up at the Reikai Prince, smirking. "Well, I'll admit, I am surprised." His smirk got even wider as he held up his hand, revealing Koenma's pacifier lightly clenched between two fingers. "You don't keep this just so you can look like a complete fool."

Koenma stiffened; his voice low in warning. "Give it back."

As if he hadn't heard, Sakyo just continued: "It's strange, really, so much power in so small, so pathetic, a container. I can feel it, you know – an incredible spirit energy swirling, straining to break free; I bet I could free it-"

"NO!" In a single instant, Koenma was right in front of Sakyo, his fist slamming into the other's wrist, loosening the crime lord's grip on the pacifier. While after another moment he had been pushed back by an invisible force, blood dripping from two deep wounds on his forearm. But still, the pacifier was clutched victoriously in his hand.

"Amazing!" Koto sounded excited. "I blinked, and Koenma was landing a punishing blow at Sakyo's wrist. And look at all the delicious blood! I didn't even see Sakyo retaliate! (And who would have thought that the Reikai Prince would be so attached to his pacifier?) Lets take another look at that last move with our new and improved recording system!"

The large black screen fizzed to life, and everyone watched closely, wanting to see now what they had been unable to see before. "Look at Lord Koenma's speed, it's incredible! He might even be a match for Hiei! His fist colliding with Sakyo's wrist – oh, I think that may have broken a few bones. And there! What?! The pacifier?!" Koto had paused the screen, and it was clearly evident that Koenma's pacifier was glowing a pure, clear blue, and as she started it up again it the blue light – spirit energy – had taken the worst of Koenma's punch and pushed it back towards him, creating the two deep gashes that were the visible end result.

"Hmm, interesting. That punch would have shattered my wrist. I guess I will be needing that pacifier after all."

"Hmph. I won't drop my guard again." He shoved the pacifier in his pocket, and for the first time shifted into something that remotely resembled a fighting stance.

Sakyo's smirk was feral. "We'll see about that," he said, as the two sprang towards each other, both noticeably faster.

* * *

"I…see." Kurama spoke slowly, wonderingly, as if he couldn't bring himself to believe whatever it was he saw.

"See what – what?" Kuwabara sounded frantic. "I don't get it! What's going on? And where did all that spirit energy come from?"

Yusuke rounded on his friend. "Spirit energy? What are you talking about? Koenma just decided to stop screwing around."

"No, you imbecile. The brat's power just went from as week as a newborn ningen to something actually worthwhile."

"That's true," Kurama said as Yusuke turned to look back at Koenma, "but that wasn't what I finally understand. You were wrong Hiei, Kuwabara. Koenma wasn't being cowardly when he said he couldn't fight. He really _can't_. Look closely," Kurama added, gesturing to the battle that was raging between the two fighters and the droplets of blood that stained the ground. "Every time Koenma attacks Sakyo, Sakyo comes out of the attacks relatively unscathed, while Koenma is much the worse for wear. Koenma's pacifier is protecting Sakyo, while hindering the success of its owner. Although _why,_ I have no idea."

Frowning, Yusuke saw that this was really the case. Sakyo was breathing hard and was covered in dirt, with some bruises on his face and arms; but Koenma's chest was heaving with each breath; his face, chest, and arms littered with cuts – some superficial, and some not. _Koenma, what secret have you been hiding from us?_

* * *

"Why do you keep trying to defeat me? You're never going to succeed – especially not when your beloved _pacifier_ is protecting me. Why does it do that, anyway?"

Koenma had been trying to catch his breath, but at the crime-lord's words his head shot up. "Don't tell me your _annoyed_ that beating you up means I beat myself up in the process. But, since you're curious, I'll tell you. I've turned my pacifier into a weapon that's been pre-conditioned to protect humans from all perceived dangers. Including myself, unfortunately."

Kurama started violently. _I can't believe it! Preconditioned to protect humans? Could it be…?_ Hiei noticed his friend's discomfort, but didn't dwell on it. Kurama would tell him when he was ready. Sakyo had started speaking again, anyway.

"I'm surprised. I never would have suspected you to love humanity so much."

"I don't. But I got saddled with the protector-of-humanity/keeper-of-the-peace job anyway."

"What a pity for you. You're going to be killed by your own weapon, and the rest of humanity along with you."

Koenma's eyes widened, but that was the only sign of surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Just that all the energy stored in that pacifier would provide the perfect catalyst needed to break the barrier. I think that demons would be a fine addition to Earth's food chain. Don't you agree?"

"Are you mad?! Demons and humans are _supposed_ to live separately. That's why they each have their own world. It's why the Kekai Barrier was created in the first place!"

"Now, now, I don't think that was the wise thing to say. The audience certainly doesn't agree with you." Koenma, looking around wildly, saw that this was indeed the case. There was a dull, unhappy murmuring coming from the stands, and it was slowly becoming more bloody-minded.

"What kind of moron are you?! I sure as hell don't want my home invaded by these ugly buggers!" Koenma's lips twitched upwards, and even Hiei struggled to keep his poker-face. _That's Yusuke for you._

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you Sakyo, some of the audience appears to agree with me after all," said Koenma, a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah, you tell him, Koenma!"

"Thank you, Yusuke," said Koenma, rolling his eyes. "Anyway," his attention snapped back to Sakyo, "you can't create a tunnel between the worlds even if you wanted to. Money can only go so far."

"But still far enough." Sakyo smiled malevolently. "Let me show you…my greatest achievement!" He fished a simple remote from his pants pocket – it only had one button. Without further ado, Sakyo pressed it, his grin getting wider all the time.

There was a low rumbling, followed by the creaking, groaning sound of splitting earth, and slowly twelve enormous poles which surrounded the stadium began to climb into view. The poles were large and thick, and each had what appeared to be a metal box towards the top. Even as Koenma stared nervously at the boxes, he began to sense a tremendous surge in spirit energy which steadily grew until branching outward; it connected all twelve poles like giant telephone cables made to channel spirit energy. Then slowly the wall of the boxes facing the stadium lowered, revealing twelve humans chained to the pole itself – the source of the spirit energy. Feeling ill, Koenma realized that they weren't innocent boxes at all, but cages.

"You see," cried Sakyo, "nature provides me with twelve psychics to create the tunnel, and technology – money – provides me with the means of sustaining such a high level of spirit energy as needed to create the tunnel. Inside those pillars are my most favorite toys – devices that exponentially enhance the amount of spirit energy within a person, allowing them to sustain it indefinitely! It's so much more efficient than having to constantly find new psychics after the old ones reach their physical limits."

Koenma was frozen in shock and horror. "You monster…you're killing these innocent humans! A human body can only contain so much spirit energy; to force them to produce it on such levels, it would tear their souls apart!"

Sakyo, apparently unconcerned, said, "Such is the price of progress. And now you have given me the final key to creating a stable portal between worlds!"

"You don't have my pacifier yet" Koenma growled.

"That," Sakyo said dismissively, "is only a catalyst. But _this_ other can be used as a sacrifice to cut the barrier." He gestured towards one of the gates, which opened to reveal a low class demon, clutching a small form in its arms.

* * *

"GENKAI!" Yusuke shrieked, all caution and forethought gone to the winds. "Don't touch her you bastard!" He lunged forwards.

"Yusuke, don't!" Kurama caught him, struggling to hold him back.

"What the…why not?! That bastard has Genkai!"

"If you interfere, we will loose this tournament."

Stunned Yusuke staggered back, before screaming out his frustration. "There's nothing we can do," Kurama said, gently. "It's in Koenma's hands now."

"I don't think we'll _have_ to do anything, anyway. The brat looks like he's going to explode." Hiei cut in. Three pairs of eyes snapped back towards the fight.

* * *

"I think I have you to thank, Koenma, for preserving Genkai's body and restoring both her spirit and life energies to it. It's almost as if you were planning to…_resurrect_ her, isn't it? Fortunately, I found her before you could do anything drastic, and in the exact condition needed to make the perfect sacrifice necessary to open the barrier. The pure life and spirit energy of a powerful human psychic can destroy the pure life and spirit energy of the Kekai barrier. And when I place this device on her," he said, holding up a small metal box like the ones on the twelve chained psychics and like the one that had suddenly appeared on himself, "She will be mine – the means of the destruction of human world! So I thank you," Sakyo shouted, his own spirit energy increasing astronomically, "for providing me with the final key to realizing my destiny!"

Sakyo sped forward, a blur to even the quickest eyes. But after another moment he was flung backward as if he had run into an invisible wall. Koenma was somehow between Sakyo and Genkai, one fist still outstretched. He was shaking uncontrollably, barely suppressing his rage.

"How…_dare you._ First you torture these innocent people for your own sick fantasy. Then you threaten Genkai. If you so much as _touch_ her, I'll kill you." Koenma seemed to have finally lost control over his spirit energy. A pure, crystal blue aura was surrounding him, wildly flickering in every direction.

"I'm surprised you care so much. What could a human possibly mean to a god?"

"Even gods still have feelings! She's a friend! Is that such a hard concept to grasp?!"

"Pity, you're going to have to see your friend die an all new type of death." Sakyo was suddenly right in front of Koenma, pushing the prince out of his way, lowering his hand to place the binding device on Genkai…it was inches away from her still form…

"I said STAY AWAY!" Koenma screamed, fist slamming into Sakyo's jaw. He had finally lost all control; flashes of blue light from the pacifier were slicing into his skin all over his body. But he didn't care – and as the crystal blue energy swirled and darkened, becoming a shade of dark indigo streaked with midnight black and blood red, he laughed; reveling in power that had been suppressed for far too long.

Snarling, Koenma spun towards Sakyo. "You said you wanted demons? Well, I'll give you demons." Laughing, he stalked forward, the center of a maelstrom of faintly demonic energy.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed chapter 3! If anyone has any questions feel free to review/PM me, and I'll try and clarify.

YuYuFanatic14: Thanks for reviewing; I hope that Kurama was able to clear up any confusion. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"_I said STAY AWAY!" Koenma screamed, fist slamming into Sakyo's jaw. He had finally lost all control; flashes of blue light from the pacifier were slicing into his skin all over his body. But he didn't care – and as the crystal blue energy swirled and darkened, becoming a shade of dark indigo streaked with midnight black and blood red, he laughed; reveling in power that had been suppressed for far too long._

_Snarling, Koenma spun towards Sakyo. "You said you wanted demons? Well, I'll give you demons." Laughing, he stalked forward, the center of a maelstrom of faintly demonic energy._

Chapter IV: Kenshin

Sakyo would never admit it, but he was scared. Usually, he was one to find exhilaration in a situation that any other person would find terrifying; it was one of the reasons he was so successful a gambler. But this, this was something he hadn't bet on. The Reikai prince was surrounded by a cocoon of slicing blue spirit energy – obviously from the pacifier in Koenma's pocket – but was not the least bit discomforted. Koenma didn't even notice that his shirt and tunic were turning into rags and falling off his body and blood was dripping from open wounds. No, he hadn't expected this at all.

Koenma was attacking him now; the demigod was so much faster than before. He was a mere blur of crackling indigo energy that flickered in Sakyo's vision just in time to land a punch and then back out again before Sakyo could really retaliate.

* * *

_This is getting me nowhere. Which idiot decided to give the Mafuukan to the only resident half-demon in Spirit World? Because I'm going to kill him,_ Koenma thought sourly as yet another one of his punches was deflected just enough to be useless as an effective weapon against Sakyo but still enough to hinder his own attack. _Alright, this ends now._

"You'd better say your prayers, Sakyo!" An extra burst of speed, and he was gone. Sakyo had no time to react before Koenma's fist was planted in his gut; another second and Koenma had slammed into the small of his back. Then the flaming indigo fist was crashing up under Sakyo's ribcage. The billionaire shot upwards, but had no time to gather his bearings as Koenma followed up the punch with a powerful kick to the jaw; unrelenting as he pushed Sakyo higher and higher.

Vanishing from below Sakyo, Koenma reappeared above him – the two were finally face-to-face: the one, human and terrified; the other demonic, with fangs, faintly red irises, and indigo tattoos that angled down each cheek from below his eyes. Koenma pulled one fist back, his aura shifting and gathering around the limb, lending strength behind a punch that would stop even Toguro in his tracks.

"DRAGON FIST!" Koenma roared, and Sakyo was left with this hellish vision as Koenma's fist struck his stomach, and Sakyo was hurtling towards the ground far below.

* * *

Yusuke stared open-mouthed at the contestants, shocked; appalled, even. Yusuke wasn't one the thinking type, instead he was a doer. This meant he understood the language of fists and kicks, rather than that of twisted words and hidden looks. That was why Yusuke suspected he understood what was really happening even better than Kurama, who always seemed omnipotent. Everything about Koenma's body and movements screamed to Yusuke of fighting not to win, nor for the sake of enjoyment; but rather to destroy, and reveling in the sheer power that came with it. And so Yusuke suddenly found himself fearing for _Sakyo_ when he shot up into the air.

The next few moments were a blur of punches and kicks that Yusuke knew he would appreciate, but later. Then the action climaxed, and time stopped for a moment; Koenma's piercing cry echoing in his thoughts and the image of Sakyo hanging limply in the air burned into his mind. Then time started up again and Sakyo was plummeting towards the ground and Koenma was hurtling out and downwards as well, seemingly lifeless.

There was a thundering crash as both opponents hit the arena floor, instantly creating enormous craters while cracks fled away from the epicenter as in an earthquake, breaking apart the entire stone floor. Dust rose up in large, billowing clouds, obscuring all vision, leaving Yusuke to think not of an earthquake, but of a bomb blast.

The dust around Sakyo cleared first, and from the startled gasps of Kuwabara and many others nearby, Yusuke knew that he wasn't dreaming. Sakyo was lying in a pool of his own blood; Koenma's punch had gone straight through the other's body.

Horrified, Yusuke spun towards Koenma, tensing unconsciously. He needed to see; and if Koenma had become what Yusuke feared he had, the Spirit Detective was prepared to do what he must.

The dust cleared, like a veil being lifted. Standing before them all was not the toddler or even the more mature Koenma, but what appeared to be a new being entirely. A pair of jagged indigo tattoos encircled each arm and one fist was dripping blood. The markings on his chest were the same color; two parallel checks at his ribs that extended and pointed upwards, to the center of his chest; the center of his back. Symmetrically, another pair of tattoos stretched along the collarbone, to the shoulder; to the shoulder blades and extended towards the middle of the back. If connected, the markings would form a cross, but they never touched. Even Koenma's face exhibited similar angled tattoos. But Yusuke wasn't interested in any of this or even in the horrific number of old scars that littered the Prince's upper chest, back, and arms. No, the Spirit Detective was watching only his boss's eyes.

Even as Yusuke looked, he relaxed, only to feel an unusual pang of worry. Koenma was more terrified than Yusuke himself had been.

* * *

_What…what have I done? Oh God…_Koenma could only stare at Sakyo, horrified. _I…I never meant to…No, no!_

"In an amazing turnaround, Lord Koenma seems to have pulled some wicked new powers out of his bag of tricks. And what powers they were! Look at all that magnificent blood! It's so _red!_ So _wet!_ So _luscious!_ And Koenma seems to have gone for a makeover! The markings look cool, but I wish he would ditch those scars…don't worry mysterious white-tailed fox! I shall be true to you forever!"

Koenma realized with a start that Koto's description of him was accurate. _Claws, tattoos, my God, I've transformed! Father, forgive me; I knew not what I did until it was too late…please, forgive me…_

"Juri!" Koto cried out to the other announcer, who was hiding under some rubble, "Start the count! Give us a magnificent end to a magnificent fight!"

"Right…Well, seeing as Sakyo is currently incapacitated-"

"N..no..o. I'm not-" A slight twitching of limbs alerted the audience to Sakyo's presence.

"This is just incredible! Sakyo is actually _trying _to get up, even with a hole in his stomach!"

"No, you fool!" Koenma shouted out hoarsely, taking an involuntary step forward. "Don't get up! You're going to kill yourself! Announcer! End this! Make your call!" He turned back towards Sakyo. "And then I can heal you!"

But Sakyo just smirked and continued to struggle to rise. "Count, announcer, but do it fairly."

"A-alright. One, two…" A deafening silence permeated the entire stadium. Nobody spoke, nobody thought, nobody dared to breathe. For seven counts Sakyo struggled to raise his arm; his head. _That's right, Koenma. Feel guilt, for _you_ did this to me. And part of you _enjoyed_ it. I may have had the losing hand this time; but I still have one more card to play. And it may make all the difference. _Sakyo fell still, and this time Koenma couldn't stop horror from passing over his features.

"Eight, nine, TEN! And the winner of the Dark Tournament is Team Urameshi!"

Koenma was barely conscious of the pervasive cheering which filled the entire arena, and even if he had been, it wouldn't have made any difference. As soon as Juri had made the final call, his mind closed out all else but the thought _I can save him. I must save him!_ He sprinted forwards to where Sakyo lay unmoving.

"Hold on, Sakyo! Let me help you!" he reached down to place healing hands on Sakyo's chest. But before he could, one of Sakyo's hands shot up and caught him in a vise-like grip.

"Wait," Sakyo breathed, a peculiar, frightening gleam in his eye, "did I ever mention that this new technology also gave me one other power? No? It helps me _understand_ the minds of my…associates. Good for blackmail, too. Here, let me show you!" There was no time for Koenma to react before a stabbing pain shot through his mind.

* * *

Botan had watched the entire fight strangely detached. It was as if she, Botan, was not watching Koenma become this _thing_ he wasn't, but rather someone _else_ was; and she was just watching that "someone else's" reaction. It was a strange feeling that left her dazed and confused. But Botan was slowly brought back into herself when she saw that Koenma had recovered whatever it was that he had lost. But it was only when she felt the waves of guilt did she truly come out of her stupor. _How silly of me, there's no need to be frightened. Oh, Koenma, sir, please be alright…_

"…nine, TEN!" Botan didn't hear the rest as she was jumping and shouting for joy, crying and trying to hug everyone all at once.

"We won! We WON! I knew they could do it! Lovely job, sir! You show'd them your true mettle!"

"Uh, Botan, what's he doing now…?" Keiko broke into her nearly-delirious joy. Botan glanced back at the stadium floor, and promptly gasped.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" A glare from Keiko hurried her up. "He, I think he's going to try and heal Sakyo!"

"Heal Sakyo?! After he did such a _wonderful_ job punching his stomach out?" Shizuru broke in, sounding surprisingly scathing.

Botan, looking hurt, couldn't find any sort of reply to the words that spoke to her own deepest fears. Luckily, Keiko came to her rescue. "Shizuru! How could you? Aren't you glad we won?"

Forestalling any kind of argument, Botan broke in, "It goes against the nature of any being from spirit world to harm, let alone kill, a human. It's our job to _protect_ all you humans in life, and your souls after death. That goes for Koenma as well. I suspect he's torn apart over what he's done, and is now just trying to make amends…"

"Hmph! Why should he? That man is a disgusting monster who deserves to die, especially if he has no qualms about murdering those twelve poor psychics and destroying the entire human world. And that not even mentioning Genkai!"

"Yes, I…I know, it's just that…" Shizuru looked lost and hurt and Botan couldn't figure out why. _Did something happen between her and Sakyo that we don't know about?_

Botan's musings were cut short when Sakyo's voice - unnaturally strong and loud and even triumphant - shouted "MIND PROJECTION TECHNIQUE!" A gust of wind whipped her hair back, out of her face and Botan gasped as a dark purple-black cloud appeared around Sakyo and a rigid Koenma before suddenly exploding outward. Then everything went black.

* * *

Panic was spreading. Koto's voice could be heard shouting at Juri, Sakyo, anyone to stop this madness: the Dark Tournament was officially over, and although she lived only for these few months, once it was over, that was the end! No one was allowed to attempt anything else.

"Urameshi! Urameshi! Where are you? I can't see anything-oh! Is that you-"

"Ah! Keep still you great oaf!"

"You little punk! Watch where you wave your sword around! Oh, I can see again." And it was true. The darkness had lessoned, or perhaps it had just coalesced above them, pitching the stadium into darkness reminiscent of a movie theater. Adding even more to the movie-theater effect, high above them a large piece of dark cloud was glowing, like a movie screen, and an image was forming.

Sakyo's voice was suddenly heard over all other noise: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Demons and humans alike! I give you your beloved _Lord _Koenma. As a final gift to a generous audience, I REVEAL him to you!" The image focused and cleared.

* * *

_It was a warm summer morn, and the village center bustled with life. It was market day, the day when farmers would come from as far as twenty miles away to sell their wares. Market Day was always one of warmth and good cheer; a festival that came once a week where men could laugh and forget the troubles of the days before. As long as you were human, that is._

_Hiding behind a stack of empty crates, a young boy stood watching the cheerful bustle, but his stare was calculating, his eyes almost viscous. At first glance, you could tell he was different. Golden eyes shone with an almost unholy light, and his uncut brown hair was dirty and matted. Angled indigo tattoos curved down his cheeks, but most obvious was the "Jr" inked into the skin of his forehead, and the livid red scar that ran through it, crossing from left eyebrow to right temple. _

_A movement to his left alerted the boy to the presence of a cart pulled by a familiar donkey and led by a man dressed in the simple garb of a peasant. He had been handsome once, but years of hard work had darkened his skin and lined his face. But his eyes still shown with laughter and kindness – he seemed what he was, a kind and gentle man. Oddly enough, at the sight of the farmer, the boy's expression became nearly hateful, but his eyes clouded with pain. However, the boy's stomach rumbled, and he pushed away any useless emotions. Ichigaki's cart was filled with watermelons and he was hungry. It was time to put his plan into action. He vanished._

_The chickens escaped their pens first, running around wildly and generally getting underfoot. Then the strays invaded the marketplace. At least fifty large dogs with foaming mouths who lunged for the chickens and jumped up upon tables and carts, snatching mouthfuls of fresh meat from the butcher or trampling on the vegetables of the farmer. Then the watermelon vendor's donkey reared up, trying to get away from something that had burned him (they later found a coal, still faintly hot) and poured all the watermelons onto the ground. In an instant the dogs were all over the smashed fruits, a brown haired boy in their midst. _

"_Hey! Get back here! Thief! Stop him!" But the boy ignored the shouts of the townsfolk, and just kept on running. Ichigaki looked after the boy, mournfully. "Oh child, what have you done?"_

* * *

"_Why did you do that to Ichigaki?" Startled, the boy looked up to see a well dressed man – a lord? – peering down at him. Hurriedly, he wiped the watermelon juices from his face._

"_I was hungry." The boy's voice was flat and guarded._

"_Surely you could have just asked for one? Ichigaki is a kind man – and isn't he a friend of yours?"_

_A sharp bark of laughter was his only reply. "Obviously you don't know much 'bout the goings-on around here, mister. I _have _no friends. No one gives me anything, anyway."_

_The stranger crouched down, so that he was at eyelevel with the boy. Taking in the worn and soiled tunic he asked softly, "And who might "me" be?"_

"_You haven't heard of me? And here I thought everyone knew of me." His voice was bitter, harsh. "Haven't you heard of the Demon Child, the Devil's Spawn? The Bastard Monster?"_

"_Ah, but is that who you _are_, or who others believe you to be?"_

"_Hmph, I don't care about your pathetic little mind games." The boy turned away._

"_So you'll be whomever they want you to be? Ichigaki called you a monster in a moment of weakness, so you retaliate by destroying his only livelihood, even when his wife and unborn child are close to death? You're pathetic."_

"_I don't care what you think!" The boy shouted at the lord. "Just leave me alone!" With a sudden movement he turned and fled._

* * *

_The demon child walked slowly along the field path. Feet scuffing the dirt and kicking rocks, he couldn't get the stranger's parting words out of his mind. So you destroyed his only livelihood, even when his wife and unborn child are close to death?_ Damn him! Ichigaki's proven himself to be like all the rest, so I shouldn't care! I don't care…_But the child's feet had known what his brain could not accept; he found himself before Ichigaki's small home._ Damn that man and his mind tricks. Damn me for falling for them. _He heaved a deep sigh._ I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on Shimi while no one's home.

_The demon child slipped inside easily; there weren't many doors that could keep him out. Heading into the small backroom, he saw that the mysterious stranger had been right – Shimi _was_ close to death; he could smell death in the air; see it in the pallor of her face; hear it in the faint beating of her heart. And the child – he felt a sudden jolt of horror – Shimi's child was dying too. Stunned, he could only stare numbly at the woman on the sickbed. In his own way, he cared for Shimi just as he cared for Ichigaki; even if they didn't care for him. They had given him the only kindness he ever experienced. _If only there was…something…I could do…

_Peering down at his clawed hands, he studied them for a moment. Long ago, he had learned how to heal things; an ironic twist of fate for the village's reviled demon. But still…Hands glowing a faint, clear blue, he placed one on Shimi's chest, the other on her abdomen. Eyes closed, he extended his senses, trying to will life back into the woman, soothing her soul; healing her body. How much time passed, the boy would never know. But when it was over, he was completely drained. He gave a satisfied smile – he could hear Shimi's heart beat, and feel her child move within her. For some reason, he found that he couldn't lift his hand from Shimi's tummy; the feeling of new life was a wonderful thing…_

"_What are you doing?! Get away from her!!" Ichigaki had returned, with a small company of villagers. The child-Koenma stared up, shocked and horrified. Blocking out the hateful words and accusations he fled into the forest – but this time there would be no escape._

* * *

"_What the…what the hell?!" The boy was floating in mid-air, his head throbbing. "What's going on?!" Looking around wildly, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the commotion below him – a small group of humans were stabbing, kicking, and generally mauling his own body. "STOP THAT! NO!!" He charged forward, ready to give one of his assailants a taste of his fist, when he flew straight _through_ the man. "What…?" _

"_How curious. I'll admit, I never expected my prodding to actually _work

_The boy spun around, and found himself face to face with the wealthy stranger he had met on the road. "You! What did you do to me? Why can't I stop them?! Who are you?"_

"_So many questions…but first, _I_ didn't do anything, _you_ did. You died – you're a ghost now, and without a physical body, you can't touch them. As for me, I have many names, but you may call me King Yamma."_

_The boy was about to reply, but a larger uproar from below caught his attention; it was Ichigaki running into the clearing._

"_No! What have you done?" he shouted. "You've killed him!"_

"_And good riddance…"_

"_No, he saved my Shimi, my beloved Shimi… please, Kenshin, forgive me, forgive me. Kenshin!" Ichigaki's voice was laced with pain, and tears fell onto the demon child's still, badly injured form._

"_Heh, it seems the man's gone daft from too many hours in the sun! Or have you forgotten what we do to demon-sympathizers? I think you need a lesson." Murmurs of assent followed this speech as the tormentors barreled down upon Ichigaki. _

_The boy – Kenshin – spun around. "Please! You have to do something! They're going to kill him. I can't let him die, not when Shimi needs him! There has to be something I can do!"_

"_There is nothing you _can_ do, Kenshin. You're dead."_

"_Then bring me back to life!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that…"_

"_Fine, then I'll figure something else out!" So saying, he floated over to where Ichigaki was and tried to attack the farmer's assailants._

_Yamma watched the boy thoughtfully for a moment; he was going to make a gamble here; he needed to play his cards right. If his hunch was correct, that boy could be the one he was looking for… "There might be a way…" he said casually._

"_There might?! What is it? I'll do anything, just let me go back! Ichigaki can't die because of me, and I…I don't want to die yet…" _

"_I can bring you back, but there are two conditions," King Yamma conjured up a piece of fine parchment, covered in official-looking writing. "If you will sign your name here…"_

_Kenshin, whose head was switching rapidly back and forth between King Yamma and the parchment and Ichigaki, whose situation was steadily becoming more drastic, finally snapped in desperation. "Fine! Just give me that!" He snatched the paper from King Yamma's hand and taking the proffered quill wrote: Kenshin. Even before he had finished, the parchment glowed a brilliant gold, and then Kenshin himself was radiating the same aura. His last vision of King Yamma was of the man clutching the parchment, shouting, "I'll be seeing you after your sixteenth birthday; so use your time well!"_

* * *

The final scenes of the story were fuzzy and blurred. There was a moment when Kenshin's body glowed golden, and then he had sprung up, and was pounding all of Ichigaki's prosecutors into the dust. Then Kenshin was helping Ichigaki stand up, and the two began to walk back towards the farmers hut, supporting each other with the calm familiarity of friends.

The scenes flickered and shifted again, too fast for the eye to catch. Then it came into focus again on the words written on a piece of parchment: _In payment for the resurrection of my soul, I do abide to the following conditions, the first that upon reaching the age of sixteen human years I do agree to undergo the training and take up the mantle of Reikai Spirit Detective, and the second being that I do pledge my soul to King Yamma upon death, to use has he sees fit. Signed: Kenshin. _

As the meaning of those words began to take root in Yusuke's brain, he began to feel sick. _Oh God…_ If he had looked around him at Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei, he would have seen similar expressions of shock and horror at what Koenma must have endured throughout life and death. _Does that mean he was forced into his job as pacifier breath?_ But still, his eyes were still focused on the arena before him, where the dark clouds of Sakyo's psychic power were moving wildly, as if desperately trying to contain something.

That something became evident soon enough as Koenma's voice broke through the silence that had descended on the stadium. "NOOO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" What started as a scream began to deepen and resonate; a horrible physical force that made one's ears bleed and head feel like it would be crushed under the weight of the roar. The screen and dark purple clouds of Sakyo's energy were torn up and blown away, then the dust was rising and there was the sound of something large crashing and being torn to pieces.

Bye the time it was all over, a far sized section of the stadium floor and wall had been turned to small pieces of rubble and Koenma sat in a huddled mass at one end of the destruction zone, oblivious to all else. Sakyo was gone – there was nothing left of him except for the shadow of a man which had been burned into the pavement at Koenma's feet.

* * *

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I'll admit, I never really understood why people were so desperate for reviews until now – but they make you feel loved!  I'm glad that I'm staying in character; not being so has always been one of my greatest fears. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable, and answered some questions, while bringing up new ones. big grin As always, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know, and I'll try and clear it up. Thanks for your support!

Oh, I figure I should probably get this out of the way now - I know that King Yamma is also known as King Enma, but seeing as I'm much more familiar with the English dub I'm going to stick with that for the most part. Anyway, you will find later that some people aren't always what they seem, so Yamma/Enma's name discrepancy will be addressed (if not that important, later in the story).

SilverOsprey


End file.
